


Up At 2 AM (And 3 And 4 And 5)

by MalecAcid



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Maybe going to a high school party wasn't the best idea.....Characters aged up to 16
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 79





	Up At 2 AM (And 3 And 4 And 5)

It started with a party. The good hair crew and Amber, Jonah, TJ and Marty's first party. It ended up being a mistake. So far only two of them could drive, that being TJ and Buffy. They split off into two groups, TK drove Cyrus, Amber, and Andi to the party and Buffy drove the rest. 

It was fine at first, like a normal high school party you would expect. Taylor Swift music being blasted from the corner of the room, and the snack table thoroughly picked through. They went there seperate ways, which was probably their first mistake. Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi went immediately to the food table, where they poked at the half eaten slices of pizza that was left. Jonah, TJ, and Marty decided to leave their one collective brain cell at the door and went off on their own, while Amber was no where to be found. 

Cyrus groaned. "Why did I come here?" He asked Buffy, hanging onto her arm as if not to lose her. 

She smirked at him. "Because all of us wanted to go and TJ convinced you, though I'm not sure I want to know how... " She trailed off, raising her eyebrows. 

The tips of Cyrus's ears turned red. "Buffy! Stop." He said, pushing her shoulder lightly before looking around the room in search of Amber and Andi. "Where did they go? " He turned to Buffy in search of an answer. 

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly? Probably off to flirt with each other in one of the cars while the rest of us suffer through this awful party that Amber suggested in the first place." 

"You said you wanted to come! " He said, though amused. 

"Well, I thought there would be food, but there is not, and now I will go back to the car and wait for everyone to come back. " She pushes him off of her arm, and briskly walks away. 

"Buffy!" He looks around, but she is no where to be found. He turns his head and spots TJ, and begins walking over to him. 

He stops halfway though, when he sees a person's hand on TJs arm. The person in question is smiling brightly at TJ, though TJ doesn't give him even a miniscule amount of his attention. 

Though ignored by him, the persons hand on TJs arm sends anger coursing through Cyrus's veins. He never thought that he would be the jealous type, though he never had the chance to be before. 

Ignoring the way his chest feels, as if it is about to explode, he turns around and quickly walks to the exit, ignoring the way people look at him if he bumps into them and Jonah's questioning eyes. 

As soon as he steps outside, he takes in a big gulp of air, filling his lungs from what they were deprived of inside the house behind him. He walks further down the street, and sits on the curb once he knows that he is far enough away to where no one would find him. 

He checks his phone for the time and notes that it is already the next day, 12:37, before seeing that Jonah has texted him. 

Jonah: Everything docious magocious, Cy? 

Instead of responding to the message he shuts down his phone and closes his eyes, putting his head in his hands and falling asleep. 

An hour later he wakes up to the sound of a cars screeching tires, and he jumps back what seems a mile away. He quickly stands. 

Instead of heading back to the party, he decides to walk the 6 miles back to his house. At 2 in the morning. 

When he arrives 3 hours later, he collapses into his bed and falls asleep. 

When he wakes up, the first think he does is turn on his phone and check the time, 1:04 pm. He really did sleep in. 

The next thing he does is check his messages, and is met by a big surprise of several text from The good hair crew, Jonah, and especially TJ. From the first two, the texts were along the lines of 'Where are you?' and 'Are you okay?' Which he responded with a 'Yeah, I walked home and am good, was just tired of the party, sorry for worrying you guys.' He switched over to the texts from his boyfriend and was surprised at the amount of them and the variation. Some were along the lines of 'Are you okay, we can't find you anywhere Cy, I'm worried.' Others were 'Tell me where the hell you are Cyrus! We can't find you!' The very last text sent from him was, 'I'm coming to your house tomorrow at 2:00 pm.' Cyrus looked at the clock. It read 1:48. 

He quickly scrambled to get out of bed and literally ran to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth before running quickly back to his room, picking the first clothes he could find, which was the clothes from last night. He quickly pulled them on and before he could even think about doing something else, the doorbell rang. 

He sprinted to the front door and threw it open as quickly as he could, seeing TJ standing behind it, looking worried. 

After a few minutes of awkward standing, Cyrus spoke up. 

"H-hi......?" He said, waiting for TJ to move. 

In a flash, he came rushing forward, collecting Cyrus's face in his hands. 

"Where were you? What happened? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you text me?" He asked in quick succession, leaving no room for Cyrus to answer. 

He looked at TJ slightly shocked. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked him hesitantly. 

TJ looked at him in disbelief. "Am I okay? You disappeared from a party at 2 in the morning!" 

Cyrus averted his eyes. "Yeah, about that..." He sighed. "I may or may not have lost Buffy, went outside to get some air, and then fell asleep next to the road, woke up an hour later, and walked the 3 hours home. This is all a may or may not have situation though." 

TJ looked at him, incredulous, putting his hands back down by his side. "What the hell were you thinking!" He said, suddenly angry. "You could have gotten hurt, or worse." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and took a small step backwards. "I'm fine Teej." 

TJ took an impossibly small step forwards and whispered, "I was so worried about you. Why did you leave? I would have walked home with you, or driven you, or something that could've made everything better and helped or something that could've made it easier or-" 

"TJ! You're rambling. I uh..." Cyrus goes back in his mind, trying to pinpoint the exact moment he wanted to leave, seeing a hand touch an arm, feeling the fire run through his veins at someone touching what only he was supposed to be able to touch. He looks up at TJ, eyes angry until seeing the worry in his boyfriends eyes. He melts slightly at the sight. Averting his eyes, he continues, "I saw you with that guy, after that, I uh, I wanted to leave." He looks to the ground. 

TJ takes another step forward, and their toes are touching. He grabs one of Cyrus' hands with one of his own, and uses the other to lift his chin to meet his eyes. 

"You know, " TJ say, smiling wide, "That was the worst party I have ever been to. All I wanted to do was dance with my boyfriend who has two left feet but I was cornered by the host who had bad breath. No way to run a party, if you ask me." 

Cyrus' face softens into a smile and he leads forward slightly, waiting. 

TJ, getting the message, completely closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Cyrus' own, dropping his hand only to cup his face as Cyrus' arms find themselves around TJs waist. 

Pulling back after a second, though still keeping close, Cyrus smirks. 

"So, have any Thelonious Jagger moves to account for the names." He says, trying not to laugh at the way TJs mouth gapes open, only to be shut up with a kiss before he can even think of how to reply.


End file.
